minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maerzrevolution 1848
Achtzehnhundervierzig und Acht. Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei! Ein monumentalistisches Stück Geschichte Personen: Thomas Weissbecker Georg von Rauch Carmen R. – Freundin von Weissbecker Judis – Verräterin von Rauch Christiane – Freundin von Rauch Louise Otto-Peters König Zar Kaiser Clara Fall – Kontaktbeamtin von Judis Schattenmann – der immer anwesend ist, wenn der König auf der Bühne ist Schattenmänner Hexe Baba Yaga Demonstranten Drei Kinder Anwalt 1 und 2 Regisseur Kameramann Szene 1: Park (Projektion: Park, grüne Wiese. Bäume und Sträucher auf Stoff, der von der Decke hängt, projiziert. Man hört Vögel. Nicht unweit im Hintergrund sind einige proletarische Wohnhäuser, Kunststatuen und Sträucher zu sehen. Alles sieht aus, wie eine vergrößerte Eisenbahnlandschaft. Eine Neonröhre an der Häuserwand stellt eine künstliche Sonne dar!) (auf der Bühne ist eine begrünte Plattform, mit Schrägen rechts und Stufen links, die Rückwand ist bestrahlt mit dem Weissbeckerhaus und dessen Park, in der Mitte ist eine Stoffsäule, auf die ein Baum projiziert ist, alle sitzt im Halbkreis auf dem Rasen der Plattform vor dem Baum, die Kinder rennen umher. Weissbecker und von Rauch tragen Sonnenbrillen. Sie picknicken, rauchen und essen, trinken Rotwein aus Flaschen.) (Von Rauch öffnet mit lautem Plopp die Weinflasche, nimmt ein Schluck, dann geht die Flasche rum. Bevor Judis die Flasche greifen kann, nimmt Rauch sie wieder.) Thomas Weissbecker: Gib der doch auch mal nen Schluck, du Ego. Carmen R.: Er will ihn alleene trinken. Judis: Ich will gar nicht. Georg von Rauch: Siehste doch, die will nich, bleibt mehr für mich. W: Sag ich doch: Ego! Christiane: Hier, probiert diese Pfann-Kuchen! Die hat nen Freund von mir gemacht. Sind innen hohl, wie die Versprechen unseres Königs. (Ein Kind sieht die Pfannkuchen und läuft zu der Gruppe. Jeder nimmt sich einen.) R: Wie unser König, innen hohl! (R lacht, die Anderen stimmen ein. Das Kind schaut mit großen Augen auf die Pfannkuchen.) Kind 1: Was ist ein König? R: Na ein Pfann-Kuchen auf einem steinernen Thron. C: Ein König ist eine sehr sehr einsame... R: Erzähl dem Kind nicht son Scheiss! Könige sind blutsaugende, menschenfressende Ungeheuer... (spielt dabei den Vampir an Kind1, er schäkert) Ch: Quatsch Ungeheuer. Der König ist alt und schrumplich, der saugt höchstens noch die Haushaltskasse mit nem Strohhalm aus. (Christiane Schmidt freut sich über ihren Witz) W: Die gefüllt ist mit dem Blut der Arbeiter. J: Aber er hat uns Reformen versprochen. Und ohne ihn etwas machen, können wir doch eh nicht. Und so schlimm war es in letzter Zeit auch nicht. (Alle sehen J an, C lehnt sich an sie und schüttelt sie, dass ihre Haare hin und her fliegen) C: Besser? J: Hey was soll das, vorsichtig. Kind1: Ich will mal einen probieren. Ch: Einen König? Kind1: Einen Pfann-Kuchen! (Ch. gibt dem Kind einen Pfannkuchen. Das Kind freut sich und rennt zu den beiden anderen Kindern, die herum rennen und spielen. Rauch nimmt einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.) W: Was sagst Du dazu, Loise! Loise Otto-Peters: (steht auf, breitet die Arme aus.) Dem Reich der Freiheit werb ich Bürgerinnen! (setzt sich wieder) R: Was? L: Das frag ich Dich: Was? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir Frauen schon seit hunderten von Jahren... W: Hört! Hört! L: ausgenutzt und belogen, unterdrückt, misshandelt... (Im Hintergrund fangen die Kinder währenddessen an ein KinderKlatschInDieHände-Lied von 1840und8 zu singen): Achtzehnhundert vierzig und acht, Als im Lenze das Eis gekracht. Tage des Februar, Tage des Märzen, Waren es nicht Kinderherzen... R: Ja Ja! C: (isst gerade Kuchen und trinkt von der zweiten Flasche, mit vollem Mund) Lasst Sie! L: (zeigt mit dem Finger auf R) Siehste! Du, der Typ unterbricht mich auch noch, nimmt mich gar nicht ernst. Ich kann nicht länger dulden, dass ich, nur weil ich eine Frau bin, nicht ernst genommen werde. Die Frau ist für die Revolution ebenso unermesslich wie der Mann. C: Ach Louise, am Besten Du nimmst ihn auch nicht ernst. Der macht nur seine Spielchen. R: (deutet mit dem Finger an seinen Mund) Red nicht so laut von R.... Is nur Morgengymnastik, ein wenig aufputschen, wach werden. Nur wer wütend ist, schläft nicht. (grinst, nippt vom Wein) W: Sauf nicht so viel! Denk dran, wir haben heute noch was vor! R: Ja Mann, kein Problem. Wir machen das schon! (trinkt noch einen Schluck) Ch: Das sagt Ihr die ganze Zeit. Alles machta, nur nicht das wassa sollt! Macht doch mal was Richtiges (im Hintergrund: ein Mann mit Hut: kurz vorbei, dann weg, ein Schatten auf der Bühne wird kürzer, Umriss von einem Mann, dann ist der Schatten weg) W: Die Bücher-Sache war richtig! Hätte fast geklappt. Dann kam dieses scheiß Unwetter; das hat das Drecksdach der Garage nicht überstanden. Fast alle Manifeste sind nass geworden. Kein einziges Exemplar für die Demo heute Abend taugt. R: Scheiß drauf, das Ding mit den Karren ziehen wir trotzdem durch und die Bücher verschenken wir einfach. L: Ihr kommt aber rechtzeitig zur R... äh zur Demo, oder? (Im Hintergrund: Ein Kind fällt hin, Musikinstrument: Becken werden geschlagen; verstärkt lautes Kindergeschrei) Ch: (steht auf und geht zu dem Kind, tröstet es) R: Kann man das nicht abstellen? (schaut zu Kind2) J: Du bist echt 'n Arsch...! (stellt sich ein wenig abseits) Ch: Mit so einem wohne ich zusammen. W: Na und, Du zahlst doch nix dafür. C: Sei Du mal ganz ruhig. Der hier (zeigt auf Weissbecker) erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass er sich das Haus da hinten (zeigt mit dem Arm auf das Weissbeckerhaus auf der Projektion) kaufen will, damit der ganze Park ihm gehört. Wer ist hier der Kapitalist? W: Werd ma nich gleich beleidijend Fräulein Tong Tong, is allet für'n juten Zweck. Und wenn ick it nich kofen kann, dann besetzen wa't eben. Is allet nur für'n juten Zweck. R: (W und R zueinander gewandt, kaum hörbar) Und dann stürzen wir gleich noch den König und … W: ... legen die Häuser der ganzen verlotterten Hoheit in Flammen! (R steht auf mit animalischer Gestik und ahmt die Geste der ausgebreiteten Arme von Louise nach.) R: Es lebe die Revolu...Es lebe die Demokratie! C: Na dann Prost (und setzt die Flasche an) (Die erhöhte Bühnenfläche des Picknicks fährt nach rechts ab, die Projektion folgt und graut den Hintergrund ein. Nur Judis, die abseits stand, bleibt steent. Kurz sieht man einen Schatten durchs Bild vorbei huschen.) Szene 2: Verführung von Judis (Abgedunkelte Bühne, Zwielicht, 2 Auto-Scheinwerfer leuchten von hinten auf eine Projektionsfläche auf der eine graue, leicht zerfallene Wand zu sehen ist.) (ein Schatten wird länger, dann kürzer. Judis tritt in ein Spotlight, der von vorn kommt. Judis hält eine Hand an ihren Bauch, mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie ihn. Sie guckt nach unten und redet zu ihm.) J: Was soll ich nur machen? Ich liebe ihn. (Pause) Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, aber er ist so ein Hitzkopf/Gauner? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin... (J schaut auf.) J: Jetzt planen sie den großen Wurf. Wollen alles verändern, natürlich zum Guten. Das wollen sie alle. Doch er kann nicht mal auf seine Frau aufpassen und will die Welt verändern. Ach, ich bin so bescheuert! Warum bloß hab ich es ihm nicht gesagt? Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. (Pause) (J seufzt, senkt ihren Kopf, sie redet wieder zu ihrem Bauch.) J: Ach mein süßer Thommy, warum bist du nur der Weissbecker? (Schatten verschwindet. Schattenmann tritt hinter der Projektion hervor) S: (redet mit Judis Stimme) Bist Du nicht etwas jung für ein Kind? J: (erschrickt) Was? Wer sind sie? Woher kommen...? S: Sie sind die Geliebte von dem Thomas Weissbecker. J: Das geht sie gar nichts an, sie... S: (unterbricht sie) Und sie kennen Georg von Rauch. J: Ich werde jetzt gehen! (J will gehen, S hält sie am Arm fest.) S: Ich weiß alles. Ich weiß, dass die beiden etwas sehr Schlimmes vorhaben. (macht eine Pause, holt tief Luft) Die beiden sind gefährlich! Viele Menschen werden sterben! (J wendet sich zu S, guckt misstrauisch auf S.) J: Was meinen Sie? S: Sie sehen, ich, also WIR wissen eine Menge. Wir möchten Ihnen klar machen, dass tausende von Frauen, Alten und Kindern hungern und elendig sterben werden, auch Ihr Kind, wenn diese... wenn diese beiden ... dem König und seinem Reich Böses trachten. J: Sie wollen mir drohen? S: Wir möchten Ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Im Auftrag des Königs, seiner Majestät, bin ich befugt Ihnen Konzessionen, ...äh, also Zugeständnisse und Versprechungen zu machen, was Ihre Zukunft und die Ihrer Familie angeht. J: Meiner Familie? Lassen Sie meine Familie aus dem Spiel! S: Was würde wohl ihr Vater sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind erwarten? Sie können sich vorstellen, was das für sein Unternehmen bedeutet, das wäre sein Ruin. J: Das können Sie nicht! S: Ich werde es wohl müssen, wenn sie nicht kooperieren! (S drückt nun etwas fester. J reißt sich los.) J: Was soll das?! S: Es gibt einen Ausweg. Ich kann Ihnen zusichern, dass eine frisch geschlossene Ehe, welche sie vor Gott bezeugen, ihren Thommy eine gewisse Hafterleichterung verschaffen könnte. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und wenn Herr Weissbecker erst einmal seine kurze Strafe abgebüßt hat, wird sich der Rest auch noch regeln lassen. (S grinst.) S: Außerdem könnten Sie sich mit der Belohnung ein wohlfeiles Fundament Ihres zukünftigen Liebesglücks errichten! (S legt die Hand auf die Schulter von J) J: (in sich gekehrt, resignierend) Was wollen Sie? S: Ich will, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Denken Sie an ihr Kind und an die tausend Anderen, die mit dem König fallen würden. Rauch plant etwas Großes, er ist gefährlich. Helfen Sie uns zu verhindern, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert. J: (schweigt, verunsichert) S: Ich weiß mein Kind, ich weiß. Finde nur für uns heraus, wann und wo es losgeht. Aber lass Dir keine Zeit! Denk an Deine Familie! (hält ihr eine schwarze Karte hin) J: (schweigend, zögert erst, dann nimmt sie die Karte und geht ab.) S: (schaut ihr hinterher, dann wendet er sich zum Publikum, lässt seinen Blick schweifen, dann geht er langsam ab.) Szene 3: Ausschreitungen am Mariannenplatz (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, Szene 3.1 und 3.2 finden gleichzeitig statt. In der Mitte ist ein weißer Strich von hinten nach vorn, links die Demonstranten, die mit Lumpen bekleidet sind, sie haben Rechen und Heugabeln dabei, Keulen und Ketten; rechts, noch nicht sichtbar, die Sicherheitsleute in schwarz-brauner Montur und einer blauen Binde am Arm, sie tragen durchsichtige Schilde und Schlagstöcke; über den Sicherheitsleuten ist der königliche Balkon, darunter eine großes braunes Tor. Der König hält die Ansprache, zwischendurch pfeift immer wieder das Mikrofon. Anfangs nur wenige Demonstranten, werden es immer mehr und füllen die linke Seite der Bühne. Ihre Stimmen und Gesänge werden langsam lauter als die Stimme des Königs. Keiner übertritt jedoch die weiße Linie. Bis es zu viele werden und die ersten die Linie übertreten. Schlagartig springt das braune Tor rechts auf und die Sicherheitsleute strömen heraus. Sie prügeln die Demonstranten zurück. Es drängen ständig weiter Leute von links auf die Bühne. Dann fliegt eine Flasche gegen den Balkon und die Sicherheit. Der König ist verunsichert, die Sicherheit rückt etwas vor, bildet jetzt eine Mauer. Die Demonstranten werden lauter, der König beendet unter Zwischenrufen die Rede am Ende, er geht ab. Die Demonstranten werfen Flaschen und Steine zur Balustrade und skandieren Parolen von Freiheit und Revolution.) 3.1. Schlossplatz König: (tritt auf den Balkon an die Balustrade, er schaut sich nicht lange um, klopft gegen das Mikrofon und liest trocken) An mein Volk und die zukünftige Nation. (Die Demonstranten werden ruhig und fangen nach einer Weile an, zu raunen.) Mit Vertrauen spreche Ich nun heute, im Augenblicke, wo das Vaterland in höchster Gefahr schwebt, zu der zukünftige Nation, unter dessen edelste Stämme Mein Volk sich mit Stolz rechnen darf. Mein Vaterland ist von innerer Gärung ergriffen und kann durch äußere Gefahr von mehr als einer Seite bedroht und angegriffen werden. (macht eine Pause, räuspert sich.) Ich übernehme heute die Leitung für die Tage der Gefahr. (vereinzelte Buh-rufe.) Mein Volk, das die Gefahr nicht scheut, wird Mich nicht verlassen und das zukünftige Land wird sich Mir mit Vertrauen anschließen. Ich habe heute die neuen Farben angenommen und Mich und Mein Volk unter das ehrwürdige Banner des zukünftigen Reiches gestellt. Wir gehen fortan in etwas Größerem auf. Die auf diese Weise zeitweilig sich bildende Stände-Versammlung wird in gemeinsamer, freier Beratung das Erforderliche in der gemeinsamen, inneren und äußeren Gefahr ohne Verzug vorkehren. Was heute vor Allem Not tut, ist 1) Aufstellung eines allgemeinen volksübergreifenden Landesheeres, 2) bewaffnete Neutralitäts-Erklärung. Solche die Völker umgreifende Rüstung und Erklärung werden der Welt Achtung einflößen vor der Heiligkeit und Unverletzlichkeit des Gebietes völkischer Zungen und Namen. (er fährt mit seiner Faust in die Luft) Nur Eintracht und Stärke vermögen heute den Frieden in unserem schönen, durch Handel und Gewerbe blühenden Gesamt-Reich zu erhalten. (der König macht jetzt schon fast Sprechgesang, seine Stimme überholt sich im Echo, das Volk beginnt zu lachen.) So wenig für Mein treues Volk, als für das zukünftige Land insgesamt, bedarf es einer Rechenschaft über die Ursachen des Krieges, welcher jetzt beginnt. Es liegt dem unverblendeten Volk deutlich vor Augen: Wir erlagen der Übermacht. Der Friede, der mir die Hälfte Meiner Untertanen entriss, gab uns keine Segnungen; denn er schlug uns tiefere Wunden als selbst der Krieg es je vermochte. Das Mark des zukünftigen Landes ward ausgesogen, die Hauptfestungen bleiben vom Feinde besetzt, der Ackerbau ward gelähmt, sowie der sonst so hoch gebrachte Kunstfleiß unserer Städte. Die Freiheit des Handels ward gehemmt und dadurch die Quellen des Erwerbs und des Wohlstandes verstopft. Das Land ward ein Raub der Verarmung. Ihr wisst, was Ihr seit Jahren erduldet habt; Ihr wisst, was euer trauriges Los ist, wenn wir den beginnenden Kampf nicht ehrenvoll enden. Erinnert Euch an die Vorzeit, an die großen Fürsten. Bleibt eingedenk der Güter, (hebt seine Stimme) die unter Ihnen Unsere Vorfahren blutig erkämpften: '''Gewissensfreiheit, Ehre, Unabhängigkeit, Handel, Kunstfleiß und Wissenschaft. '– Gedenkt des großen Beispiels unserer mächtigen Verbündeten, der Russen; gedenkt der Österreicher und der Briten. Erinnert Euch an die heldenmutigen Schweizer und Niederländer. – Große Opfer werden von allen Ständen gefordert werden; denn unser Beginnen ist groß, und nicht gering die Zahl und die Mittel unserer Feinde. Ihr werdet diese Opfer lieber bringen für das Vaterland, für Euren wohlgeborenen König, als für fremde Herrscher, die, wie so viele Beispiele lehren, Eure Söhne und Eure letzten Kräfte Zwecken widmen würde, die Euch ganz fremd sind. Vertraut auf Gott!, auf Ausdauer, Mut und dem mächtigen Beistand unserer Bundesgenossen. Sie werden unseren redlichen Anstrengungen siegreichen Lohn gewähren. – Aber, welche Opfer auch von Einzelnen gefordert werden mögen, sie wiegen die heiligen Güter nicht auf, für die wir sie hingeben, für die wir streiten und siegen müssen, wenn wir nicht aufhören wollen, frei zu sein. Es ist der letzte, entscheidende Kampf, den wir bestehen, für unsere Existenz, unsere Unabhängigkeit, unseren Wohlstand. Keinen anderen Ausweg gibt es, als einen ehrenvollen Frieden, oder einen ruhmvollen Untergang. Auch diesem würdet Ihr getrost entgegen gehen, um der Ehre willen; weil ehrlos das große Volk der Zukünftigen nicht zu leben vermag. Allein wir dürfen mit Zuversicht vertrauen: Gott und unser fester Wille werden unserer gerechten Sache den Sieg verleihen. Wir werden mit ihm einen sichern, glorreichen Frieden und die Wiederkehr einer glücklichen Zeit erreichen. Euer hochwohlgeborener König (geht geduckt, rückwärts ab) Szene 3.2: Währenddessen: (Weissbecker und Rauch werden zwischen der Menge sichtbar, die Menge brodelt.) R: Wir sind etwas spät dran. W: Aber gut drauf sind sie ja, ich glaub die wollen ernst machen. R: Na dann sollten wir mal mitmachen. (Die beiden trennen sich, gehen durch die Menschenmasse. Sie verteilen rote Bücher, einige werden angezündet. Man singt eine alte Punkhymne): 'Ihr Geisterlein kommet, oh kommet doch bald, die Narben sind frisch, doch die Kriege sind kalt, die Gesinnung ist frisch und die Könige alt Ihr Geisterlein kommet, oh kommet doch bald' Parolen werden geschrieen: Nieder mit dem Hochadel., Wir sind Pabst!, König, Dein Haus gehört uns!, Deine Frau auch!, Berlin, Berlin, wir ziehen durch Berlin! (Immer wieder kommt es an der MenschenSicherheitsMauer auf der weißen Linie zu Gedränge. Einige Demonstranten, werden aus der Menge gezogen. Die StrassenSicherheit streut sich. Einige halten vereinzelte Revolutionäre fest und schlagen sie mit Protektorhandschuhen ins Gesicht. Andere werden mit Steinen und Flaschen beschmissen. Plötzlich fällt ein Schuss. Es bildet sich ein immer größer werdendes Loch in der Menge links. Ein junger Mann liegt in verkrepelter Haltung auf dem Boden, Blut läuft aus seinem Mund. Alles ist still. Der Punktstrahler fokusiert die Leiche. Kurz darauf Geschrei! Das braune Tor unter dem Balkon öffnet sich wieder, es kommen Pferde und Panzer mit Blaulichtsirenen herausgefahren. Die schwarze JägerFront prügelt um sich. Raketen werden gezündet. Nebeldampf steigt auf. Rote und blaue Blitze. Nebenher gibt es zwei Schattenmänner, die mit Handkameras die Demonstranten filmen, jene bewegen sich sehr behutsam und halten immer in Richtung Weissbecker und Rauch drauf. Projektionsfläche: Eine antike Schlachtszene.) R und W: (sie halten sich immer mit den anderen Demonstranten auf und machen mit) Szene 4: Begegnung mit der Hexe Baba Yaga (In der Mitte der Bühne steht ein gewaltiger Baum, kräftiger und dunkler noch, als der im Park, eine Stoffsäule; die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, Judis links, von oben herunter kommt die Hexe angeflogen, im Hintergrund eine Projektion mit dem Haus der Baba Yaga, ein Haus mit Krähenfüßen ist zu sehen, in den Mond projiziert. Es regnet.) Hexe Baba Yaga: (schreit schrill und schwirrt um den Baum herum) J: (erschrickt und schaut hinauf) Wer bist Du, was willst Du? H: (schreit noch schriller und lauter, Wind bläst über die Bühne, Sturmgeräusche) J: Verschwinde, Du machst mir Angst. (sie muss sich gegen den Wind stellen) H: (lacht schrill auf, stoppt in der Luft und schaut hinunter auf sie, streckt den Kopf und den Hals, mit krächzender Stimme) Du bist Judis, die Verräterin... J: (ängstlich) Wer bist Du? H: Ein Helfer Deines Glücks, wie einer von Denen, nur viel schöner. J: Und was willst Du? H: Ich verkaufe Träume und die Dummheit, sie zu glauben. J: Warum sollte ich so etwas haben wollen? H: Nein, Du hast beides schon, dummes Kind. J. Ist etwas falsch daran? H: Du bist ein Opfer Deiner Zeit und liebst es leicht. J: Was soll das, willst Du mich belehren? H: Gib acht mein Kind. Geh mein Kind, geh und verrate Deine Freunde und diesen Rauch und diesen Weissbecker, aber denke an folgende Worte: 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner. Aber Judis ist nicht Judas. Judas aber Jesus. Wenn Judas nicht Judas wäre, so könnte Jesus nicht Jesus sein. Jeder Judas ist Jesus, nicht aber jeder Jesus, der ein Judas ist. So hat jedes Tierchen sein Pläsierchen und jeder Apfel seinen Namen. BRRRR!' (Die Hexe schreit schrill und fliegt, um den Baum schwirrend, davon. Im Hintergrund hört man ihr Hexenlachen, das in Husten übergeht. Der Mond geht langsam aus.) Szene 5: Friedhofsforelle (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, auf der rechten Seite der Bühne: Regisseur, Kameramann, SzenenSchildhochhalterin in Bikini wie beim Boxkampf, König, Lakaien, Statisten.Im Hintergrund hängt eine Fahne: ein Transparent mit der Aufschrift „Missverständnis!!!“) König: (spricht zu sich selbst) Bleib in der Bahn, alter Kahn, nur kleine Wellen, kleine Wellen…Wir alle liegen auf dem Bauche. (reibt sich den Bauch, dann feierlich) Durch mein Einberufungspatent vom heutigen Tage habt Ihr das Pfand der treuen Gesinnung Eures Königs zu Euch und zum gesamten Vaterlande empfangen. Noch war der Jubel, mit dem unzählige treue Herzen mich gegrüßt hatten, nicht verhallt, so mischte ein Haufen Ruhestörer aufrührerische und freche Forderungen ein und vergrößerte sich in dem Maße als die Wohlgesinnten sich entfernten. (Seine Stimme verzerrt sich angsteinflössend.) Da ihr ungestümes Vordringen bis in das Portal des Schlosses mit Recht arge Absichten befürchten ließ und Beleidigungen wider meine tapfern und treuen Soldaten ausgestoßen wurden, musste der Platz durch Kavallerie im Schritt und mit eingesteckter Waffe gesäubert werden und 2 Gewehre der Infanterie entluden sich von selbst. Eine Rotte von Bösewichtern, meist aus Fremden bestehend, die sich seit einer Woche, obgleich ausgesucht, doch zu verbergen gewusst hatten, haben diesen Umstand im Sinne ihrer argen Pläne, durch augenscheinliche Lüge verdreht und die erhitzten Gemüter von Vielen meiner treuen und lieben Deutschen mit Rachegedanken um vermeintlich vergossenes Blut erfüllt und sind so die gräulichen Urheber von Blutvergießen geworden. Meine Truppen, Eure Brüder und Landsleute, haben erst dann von der Waffe Gebrauch gemacht, als sie durch viele Schüsse aus der Königsstraße dazu gezwungen wurden, das siegreiche Vordingen der Truppen war die notwendige Folge davon. An Euch, Bewohner meines geliebten Vaterlandes, ist es jetzt, größerem Unheil vorzubeugen. Erkennt, Euer König und treuster Freund beschwört Euch darum, bei Allem was Euch heilig ist, den unseligen Irrtum. Kehrt zum Frieden zurück, räumt die Barrikaden, die noch stehen hinweg, und entsendet an mich Männer, voll des ächten alten deutschen Geistes mit Worten wie sie sich Eurem König gegenüber geziemen, und ich gebe Euch mein Königliches Wort, dass alle Straßen und Plätze sogleich von den Truppen geräumt werden sollen und die militärische Besetzung nur auf die notwendigen Gebäude, die des Schlosses, des Zeughauses und weniger anderer, und auch da nur auf kurze Zeit beschränkt werden wird. Hört die väterliche Stimme Eures Königs, Bewohner meines treuen und schönen Berlins und vergesset das Geschehene, wie ich es vergessen will und werde in meinem Herzen, um der großen Zukunft Willen. Eure liebreiche Königin und wahrhaft treue Mutter und Freundin, die sehr leidend daniederliegt, vereint ihre innigen, tränenreichen Bitten mit den Meinigen. - (verlässt die Rednerbühne, nimmt die blaue Fahne, und geht auf die Gräber links zu, Projektion vom Märzgefallenenfriedhof auf der Rückwand) Was immer diese Opfer gnädig stimmt, es sei meiner Lippen Versprechen. Für Euch trage ich diese Fahnen, für Euch würde ich sie abnehmen. (Macht den Kniefall vor dem Ehrengrab, an der weißen Linie.) (spricht zum Denkmal) Ich werde mich als Euer König…ich werde keine Kosten und Mühen scheuen, dass Euer Sterben nicht umsonst war. Kein Tod eurerseits soll jemals nicht vergessen sein. (Die Lakaien bringen schwarze Rosen. Der König geht behutsamen Schrittes auf die linke Seite, legt die Rosen nieder, geht rückwärts zurück über die weiße Linie.) Regisseur: (schreit) Schnitt!! (die Szene entspannt sich. Die Damen ziehen Bademäntel an. Visagisten tupfen das Gesicht des Königs) Regisseur: (wenig überzeugt, missmutig) Na, das war doch gut…oder, was meint Ihr, Mädels, das kann man so lassen…. Kameramann: Hab alles im Kasten. König: Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin mir unsicher. Re: Nein, nein, das war gut...viel besser als davor...also ich hab Ihrer Majestät den Gesichtsausdruck geglaubt. (Frau und Kameramann schauen auf den Boden.) K: (schaut ungläubig) Ich bin wirklich nicht sicher... Also ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl, bei diesem Schuss... K: Alles im Kasten! Re: Das schneiden wir schon zurecht. Das war super. Szene 6: Judis bei der SS (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, auf der Linie steht ein Türrahmen mit Tür, darauf die Aufschrift: ‚Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten’; links eine Tür frontal zum Publikum: ‚Büro für soziale Hilfe’; links, aufgebrachte Menschen im Warteraum, die von anderen Kontaktbeamten beruhigt werden. Im Hintergrund hört man Trommeln und sieht Rauch und Raketen.) J: (geht von links auf, es ist dunkel, sie zögert und redet unverständlich mit sich selbst, sie wiederholt gebetsartig 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner', dann geht sie auf die Tür zu, Licht über der Tür geht an, das Klicken des Bewegungsmelders ist zu hören, sie schaut direkt ins Licht, richtet sich weiter auf und geht mit geschwollener Brust durch die Tür, bleibt stehen) (Licht geht links im Warteraum an, die Menschen dort rufen und brüllen, fallen hin und werden nur mit Mühe von den Beamten zurückgehalten) J: (sagt laut) Ich will zu Maria Seele! Clara Fall: Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Kommen sie nur rein. (die anderen schimpfen noch lauter, F und J gehen durch die Tür, Aufschrift: 'Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten Clara Fall'; Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Obstschale, Aktenregal, Pinnwand mit Bildern von Verbrechern, darunter Rauch und Weissbecker) F: Sie haben von Maria Seele gesprochen, dass sagen wir allen Frauen, die dringend Hilfe von uns brauchen. Mein Name ist Clara Fall, ich werde ihnen helfen. Setzen Sie sich erstmal. J: (setzt sich) Mir helfen? F: Ich werde Ihnen helfen, wenn sie uns geholfen haben. (Pause) Was wissen sie über Rauch und Weissbecker? J: (scheinbar sehr redselig, aber eher aufgeregt) Also es ist so, Thommy würde nicht so wirklich krumme Sachen machen, aber der Rauch, der zieht ihn da mit rein. F: Also von Rauch ist der Kopf der beiden? J: Nein, so ist es auch nicht, wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus. Er liebt es Pläne zu machen. F: Was hatte denn der Herr Rauch in letzter Zeit so für Ideen? J: Ich glaube letztens haben sie irgendwas von Autos erzählt. F: Und wie sieht es mit Revolution aus? J: Revolution? Ach, die verkaufen auf der Straße nur Bücher, irgendso'n rotes Zeug von Arbeiterkampf und Verfassungsbildung. Thommy will sich ein Haus kaufen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen. F: Planen sie etwas gegen den König? J: Nein (schüttelt erregt den Kopf), dass glaube ich nicht. Manchmal hört man wie beide auch mal meckern. Aber da gibt es keine Zusammenhänge. Die sagen so was auch nur daher. F: Kennen sie die Haschrebellen? J: Hat das was mit diesen Drogen zu tun? (zögert) Vielleicht... F: (erfreut und sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt sich zurück) Sie sind sehr kooperativ, ich glaube, wir werden bald zueinander finden. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. J: (verwirrt über die Reaktion) Aber der Thommy, der macht so was nicht. Der hält sich da raus. Der will sich ein Haus kaufen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen. F: Wissen sie was, wir werden ihren Thommy vors Gericht ziehen und dann wird er für ein zwei Monate ins Gefängnis gehn und danach isser nen janz andrer Mensch. Wir werdn ihn erziehn und so bleibt er am Leben. Dann kann er 'n richtjer Papa sein und Sie werden seine Frau. Wie wäre das, hmm? Und den Rauch machen wir für alles verantwortlich. J: (unsicher) Ich hoffe... F: Möchten sie ein Glas Tee und ein Obst? (steht auf und bereitet Tee zu) J: Danke, nein. F: Man kann nie früh genug anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken! J: (wird unruhig) Wenn Sie meinen? (zögert, dann leiser) Darf ich gehen? F: (lächelt, setzt sich zurück in den Stuhl) Nur noch ein paar Fragen. J: (blickt auf den Boden) F: Möchten Sie wirklich keinen Apfel? J: Danke, nein. F: Können sie uns vielleicht einen Namen nennen, den Rauch oder Weissbecker erwähnt haben? J: (überlegt) Ich weiß nicht, was meinen sie? (sie überlegt, dumm aussehend angestrengt) F: (notiert sich etwas) Lou Ksemburg zum Beispiel? oder Louise? J: Nein! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Sie wissen, dass ich schwanger bin, oder? Da kann man nicht so viel... sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? (schaut F flehend an) F: Wir wissen bescheid,... Aber, wenn sie uns helfen, werden wir Ihnen helfen...sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? J: (flehend) Aber dem Thommy wird nix passieren, den nehmen sie fest und dann kommt er wieder frei, stimmts? F: (steht auf) Aber sicher. (Sie geht kurz aus dem Raum. Der Wasserkocher ist fertig, es pfeift. Sie kommt wieder rein und gießt in zwei Gläsern Tee auf, stellt sie an ihren und Js Platz, setzt sich zurück an ihren Platz, pustet leicht in ihr Glas und wartet. Sie lässt dabei J keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nimmt einen Schluck, stellt das Glas auf den Tisch, gibt J ein Heft in dem ein Bleistift klemmt.) So... wir möchten Sie bitten ihre Worte genau zu überlegen. Schreiben sie bitte alles in dieses Heft. Schreiben sie einfach alles auf, woran sie sich erinnern. J: (verwirrt, nimmt das Heft) Danke. F: Ja bitte, aber wenn sie nicht in zwei Tagen zu uns zurückkommen, werden Sie uns von unserer anderen Seite kennen lernen. Schreiben sie so viel in das Heft, wie sie können! Erinnern sie sich gründlich! (steht auf und gibt ihr die Hand, tritt um den Tisch herum und führt sie zur Tür) F: Denken Sie immer daran, ihre Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen. Wenn wir zufrieden sind, werden sie auch zufrieden sein. (schließt die Tür hinter J) J: (steht im Warteraum, die anderen sehen sie irritiert an, sie geht ab und schaut sie nicht an) Szene 7: Restauration der Heiligen Allianz in Heiligendamm Szene 7.1: Empfang (Die Bühne ist Zweigeteilt und vereint die Szenen 7 und 7.5. Der Bühnenaufbau links der Mariannenplatzszene wiederholt sich, an die Wand wird ein Musikvideo projiziert, ohne Ton (SEX PISTOLS: God save the Queen). Die weiße Linie symbolisiert die Mauer, auf dem die Sicherheit mit Maschinengewehren steht. Links: die Demonstranten feiern zu Musik, mit schwarzen Pakistani-Tüchern. Rechts: die feine Herrschaft sitzt erst in etwas Entfernung zum Whirlpool an einem runden Tisch mit edlen Stühlen, später setzen sie sich in den Whirlpool, an dem drei bezaubernde Ladys in Bikini mit Palmenwedeln stehen. Erst ist die rechte Seite ausgeleuchtet, während die linke Seite in Dunkel gehüllt bleibt, es ist leise die Punk-Ska-Musik zu hören. Während der Zwischenszene, ist links beleuchtet und die rechte Seite in Dunkel gehüllt. Beim Unterschreiben der Verträge sind beide Seiten beleuchtet. Auf beiden Seiten werden Entschlüsse gefasst.) Kai: (in gelben Pastelltönen gekleidet) Das Essen war köstlich!, mein werter König Za: (in roten Pastelltönen gekleidet) Es liegt ein wenig (sucht nach einem Wort) frisch im Magen, meine Magen ist nicht so zart wie Eure Mägen, meine Freunde...ich brauchen richtiges Essen, Tier, totes Tier! Za: Sie wissen, mein teurer Kaiser, welche ruhmreiche Abstammung wir haben? Kai: Die unserer Väter ganzer Stolz... mein lieber Zar Za: Ja, Ja, die auch. Kai: Eine heilige Abstammung, eine mächtige reine Linie ...mein König. Kö: (in blauen Pastelltönen gekleidet) Ein König fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Za: Sehr richtig. Und doch ist unsere Sicherheit bedroht, meine lieben Zaren. Kai: Und das heilige Erbe unserer Väter meine geachteten Kaiser und Könige. Kö: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Der Pöbel greift zur Macht, geehrte Zaren und Kaiser. Za: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Rien ne va plus! Kö: Gut, gehen wir ins Badehaus. (stößt mit dem Ellenbogen dem Za in die Rippe) Za: (tut so, als wäre er schwer getroffen, lacht dann aber und haut dem Kö auf die Schultern.) (Sie gehen zum Whirlpool, setzen sich alle drei zusammen hinein, drei leicht bekleidete Ladys stehen mit Palmenwedel darum. Drei flache Tische daneben, auf denen goldene mit Wein gefüllte Becher stehen, daneben drei Weinkaraffen aus Glas.) Kai: Wir müssen der Bedürftigen Mäuler stopfen, sonst schreien sie noch so laut, dass sie sich erheben! Za: Sie schreien ja schon viel zu laut, es quält die Ohren wie Katzenmusik. (reibt sich die Rippen) (Alle kichern, greifen ihre Becher, prosten sich zu und nehmen einen kräftigen Schluck. Gleich nachdem die Drei ihre Becher abgestellt haben, erscheinen drei Schattenmänner, die sofort nachgießen und dann sofort wieder verschwinden.) Kö: Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Der Terror der Straße bedroht unseren Frieden. Wir müssen den Pöbel beruhigen. Za: Soll ich Euch Truppen schicken meine Herrn Kaiser und König? Kö: Ich hoffe es kommt nicht so weit, werter Zar. Kai: Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ganze Blut heizt die Massen nur noch mehr auf. (macht einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck) Machen Sie Versprechungen, versprechen Sie das Blaue vom Himmel, benutzen sie MOOGLE oder Gott als Autorität. Der Pöbel ist dumm, der glaubt Ihnen alles. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich weiß, was ich rede, liebster Zar. Kö: Doch der Pöbel ist nicht allein. Ich habe Berichte... Es wurde an mich herangetragen, dass sich Intellektuelle, oder Möchtegernherrscher, unter das Volk gemischt haben und die Köpfe der armen Dummen verwirren mit Ideen von Freiheit und Verfassung. Za: Ihr solltet sie jagen lassen und töten, mein werter König. Kö: Das ist nicht so leicht... Za: (lacht höhnisch) Doch, ganz einfach, eine Kugel, peng und weg...(macht mit der Hand eine Waffe und drückt mit dem Zeigefinger ab, zielt mit einem Auge) Kai: (lacht) Kö: Wir müssen uns zusammen tun, unsere Allianz veredeln und den Feind mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen. Za: In Jesus Namen, seid nicht so stur. Ich schicke Euch Truppen! Kai: Das Blut meine Herrn, das viele Blut, ich mag nicht daran denken... (Einer von den schwarzgekleideten Männern, die zuvor den Wein nachgeschenkt haben, tritt an die Seite des Königs und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, in seiner Hand hält er eine schwarze Akte, in der mit weißen großen Lettern JUDIS zu lesen ist. Der König nimmt die Akte, der Mann geht. ER dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum. Auf seinem Rücken ist SCHATTEN (CHEF) zu lesen.) Kö: Ich habe einen Plan, der uns alle befriedigen wird. Die Rache ist auf unserer Seite, meine Herrn Könige Kaiser und Zaren. Za: Ich habe auch eine gute Idee: das Stichwort ist Heilige Allianz. Kai: Lass doch erstmal den Kaiser, äh Zaren, äh König reden, bitte, mein Herr. Lassen Sie uns über diese Bedrohung nicht unsere Etikette vergessen. Za: Ihr habt Recht, mein Königszarkaiser. Soll er zuerst, obwohl ich befürchte, die Idee könne mir wieder entfleuchen. Kö: Wenn unsere Pläne erst einmal fruchten, wird wieder Friede einkehren. Es ist alles arrangiert. MOOGLE wird uns retten. MOOGLE stellt alles in den Schatten. Es vereinigt Eure Vorliebe fürs Lügen und Eure Gelüste nach Blut, meine Herrn Königskaiserzaren. (macht ein siegessicheres Gesicht) Za: Was Ihr nicht sagt. Kai: Hört! Hört! (Die Drei drücken Ihre Köpfe aneinander und reden leiser als eben und durcheinander sinnlose Wortfetzen. Nach einer Minute lehnen sich die Drei wieder zurück) Za: Das klingt viel versprechend und rasend spektakulär. Das Volk muss es lieben! Kai: Ich hoffe, es wird sich zugunsten unserer aller entwickeln! Und bitte nicht so viel Blut, wenn es geht. Za: Was gemacht werden muss, muss gemacht werden. So war es schon immer. Kö: Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden alle mit erhobenem Haupt aus diesem Krieg ziehen, wir werden gewinnen. (Licht erlischt) Szene 7.2.: Außerhalb des globalen Dorfes (Vor dem Zaun liefern sich die Gipfel-Gegner erbitterte Schlachten mit der Polizei. Es werden Steine und Flaschen gegen die Polizisten geworfen, die mit Protektoren, Helmen und Schildern ausgerüstet sind und von denen die Gegenstände einfach abprallen. Es gibt links hinten eine Bühne auf der Punk und Hip Hop gespiel wirdt, die Musiker stehen zusammen auf der Bühne, ein Hip Hopper und ein Skasänger, sie singen beide abwechselnd. Dazwischen immer wieder Parolen aus dem Publikum Richtung Mauer: 'Wir sind wichtig, was seid ihr?'. `'Wir sind friedlich, was seid ihr?' 'Wir sind die Guten, wer seid ihr?') (die musikalische Umsetzung: Sex Pistols GOD SAVE THE QUEEN mit folgendem Text oder als Punkversion über die englisch Nationalhymne) Heil dir im Siegerkranz, Herrscher des Vaterlands! Heil, hochwohlgeboren König dir! Fühl in des Thrones Glanze hier Die hohe Wonne ganz: Liebling des Volks! Heil, Kaiser dir! Heil dir im Siegerkranz, heut bleibt keene Scheibe janz! (die Demonstranten wenden sich bei Gesang zur Bühne und wenn nur Gitarre gespielt wird, der Mauer zu und werfen Gegenstände) D1: Wir sind wichtig, was seid Ihr? D2: Die Mauer muss weg, die Mauer muss weg. D1: Wir sind das Volk. D2: Das kannst Du doch nicht rufen, wir sind nicht mehr in der DDR. D1: Biste etwa nen Ossi? D3: Die Mauer muss weg. D2: Da hastis, die Mauer muss weg. D4: Wir sind das Volk D2: Na sag mal, was wollt ihr eigentlich? D5: Wir sind friedlich, was seid ihr. D1: Wir sind das Volk. D2: Scheiße, ja. (brüllt) Wir sind das Volk. D4: Gebt uns den König! D5: Und den Kaiser gleich dazu! D3: Die Mauer muss weg. D6: (wirft einen Stein, der D1 trifft) Huch. D1: Scheiße, wer war das? (dreht sich um, hat Blut an der Hand) D2: Der da. (zeigt mit dem Finger auf D6) D1: (zu D6) Ziel richtiger, sonst kriegste was aus der Armkasse! (hebt die Faust und schüttelt sie) (W und R auf) (plötzlich ziehen sich alle Demonstranten um R und W zusammen und bilden einen Kreis, einzelne Rufe daraus sind zu vernehmen): Wegbomben! Endgültig ausmerzen! Kaffeepause! Revolution! (der Pulk stäubt wieder auseinander und verteilt sich taktisch in zwei Linien vor der Mauer, die hintere Linie wirft mit Gegenständen, die vordere Reihe hält Rechen, Heugabeln und Ketten in der Hand) (die Mauer aus Polizei bewegt sich nicht, dann plötzlich stürmt sie los und rennt die erste Linie platt, die zweite Linie und R + W rennen zurück, die Polizei prügelt auf die Überrannten ein und geht dann ruhig und gelassen zurück in Stellung auf die weiße Linie) (die sich windenden Demonstranten werden von anderen Demonstranten versorgt) (Licht aus) Szene 7.3: Unterzeichnung der Verträge: Badehaus (die drei Herren stehen verschwitzt und in Handtüchern an einem Tisch und unterschreiben einen Vertrag, Lakaien bringen den russischen Wodka, österreichischen Jägertee und drei Berliner Kindl in der Flasche) (aus dem Off wird vorgelesen, eine Männerstimme, derweil unterschreiben die Drei die Verträge) Im Namen der heiligen und unteilbaren Dreieinigkeit! Ihre Majestäten, der Kaiser von Österreich, der König von Deutschland und der Zar von Russland haben infolge der großen Ereignisse, die Europa in den letzten drei Jahren erfüllt haben, und besonders der Wohltaten, die die göttliche Vorsehung über die Staaten ausgegossen hat, deren Regierungen ihr Vertrauen und ihre Hoffnungen auf sie allein gesetzt haben, die innere Überzeugung gewonnen, dass es notwendig ist, ihre gegenseitigen Beziehungen auf die erhabenen Wahrheiten zu begründen, die die unvergängliche Religion des göttlichen Erlösers lehrt. Sie erklären daher feierlich, dass die gegenwärtige Vereinbarung lediglich den Zweck hat, vor aller Welt ihren unerschütterlichen Entschluss zu bekunden, als die Richtschnur ihres Verhaltens in der inneren Verwaltung ihrer Staaten sowohl als durch in den politischen Beziehungen zu jeder anderen Regierung alleine die Gebote der Gerechtigkeit, der Liebe und des Friedens, die, weit entfernt, nur auf das Privatleben anwendbar zu sein, erst recht die Entschließung der Fürsten direkt beeinflussen und alle ihre Schritte lenken sollen, damit sie so den menschlichen Einrichtungen Dauer verleihen und ihren Unvollkommenheiten abhelfen. Kai: Also begießen wir diese feierliche Stunde! (hebt sein Glas) Za: Ja, begießen! (Alle heben ihr Wodkaglas. Man stößt in ausladender Geste miteinander an und trinkt den russischen Wodka.) (K und Kai verziehen die Mine, hingegen Za eine genussvolle Mine auflegt) Kai: Jetzt wo die Zukunft gesichert ist, bereitet die Gegenwart viel mehr Vergnügen. (greift zum Jägertee.) Za: Ja, alle Mäuler werden gestopft. (nimmt ebenfalls den Jägertee) Kö: ...ob es ihnen nun schmeckt oder nicht. (hebt das Glas Jägertee vom Tablett und prostet dabei, alle drei trinken) (K und Za verziehen die Mine, hingegen Kai eine genussvolle Mine auflegt) Kai: Nunc est bibendum! (die Drei prosten sich mit dem Bier zu, nehmen einen großen Schluck, dann wird es dunkel. -->Alle drei Nationalhymnen ertönen und die europäische Hymne, die erst leise dann immer lauter aus dem Hintergrund sich in den Vordergrund drängt. Am Ende ist nur noch die Ode an die Freude zu hören.<-- (das verstehe ich nicht, wie soll das passieren?) ------------ Alle drei Nationalhymnen erklingen und die drei Herren wanken zum Takt, besoffen wirkend. Von links kommt .... Szene 8: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Anklage. Gerichtsverfahren 8.1.: Verhaftung in der Walpurgisnacht (Mehrere Projektionsflächen hängen in unterschiedlichen Winkeln von der Decke. (eine Projektionsflächen-Choreographie): Szenen von Globalisierungsschlachten auf der ganzen Welt, Leute springen über von einer Fläche zur Nächsten, ein blauer VW Passat ist zu sehen, alles ist wild durcheinander geschnitten, brennende Autowracks, tanzende Demonstranten mit vermummten Gesichtern, aus allen Zeiten(s/w - farbe). Einige Flächen fangen virtuell Feuer. Es sind die ganze Zeit Polizeifunk und Polizeibeleidigungschöre zu hören.) Polizeifunk: BRRR(Rauschen)-Die Verdächtigen sind jetzt in die Fedicinstrasse eingebogen. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass sie bewaffnet sind, und äußerst brutal...-BRRR-...sie fahren mit dem VW Passat, Farbe: Königsblau, Kennzeichen: B-RR 564868...-BRRR-...Chamissoplatz...-(Pause)-Viktoriapark, der Feuerteufel tanzt, fordern Verstärkung aus der Luft an...-BRRR-...-BRRR-...Wagen 8, hier Wagen 8, brauchen Hilfe, wir haben den Convoy verloren...-BRRR-...es sind nun schon 6 Feuer...-BRRR-...sie kommen mit Mollys...-BRRR...die Verdächtigen steigen aus dem Wagen...-BRRR-...habe Sichtkontakt...-BRRR-.. Chöre: Ihr könnt nach Hause gehen, nach Hause gehen....Brennt Bullenschweine... 8.2.: Gerichtsverhandlung (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt. Projektion auf die Rückwand, schwer verbauter Gerichtssaal. Wieder teilt ein weißer Strich links von rechts. Links: völkisches Publikum Rechts: aristokratisches Publikum, Würdenträger, heutige EU Politiker, die durch Masken als Merkel, Barroso, Putin etc. zu erkennen sind. Ein paar schwarz gekleidete Männer unter Ihnen. Mitte: der König auf einem übertrieben großen Thron. Frontal, Vordergrund: mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, nebeneinander Rauch und Weissbecker. Jeweils zwei Beine des Anklagestuhls (der aussieht wie ein Regisseurstuhl) stehen auf dem weißen Strich. (rechts Weissbecker, links Rauch, zu erkennen an den Namensschilder an Ihren Lehnen) Die Anwälte laufen hin und her. Auf der rechten Seiten steht, halb schräg zum Publikum am Rand des Richterpultes, ein Schreibtisch. Dahinter sitzt ein Schattenmann an einem Laptop.) Anwalt 1: Den hier anwesenden Angeklagten Thomas Weissbecker und George von Rauch wird vorgeworfen, bei der Verlesung des königlichen Patents am 18.3.1848 auf dem ebenfalls hier anwesenden Mariannenplatz, die Massen gegen den König aufgebracht zu haben. Sie stifteten zur Revolution an und trugen zur gewaltsamen Eskalation bei. Sie planten gemeinsam ein Attentat auf den König und agitierten gegen die neuen Bestrebungen des Staates, den Bürgern ihre Rechte zu erweitern. Sie werden beschuldigt, eine terroristische Organisation initiiert zu haben, mit dem Ziel, dem Staat, dessen Volk und dem König zu schaden. Bei den Angeklagten handelt es sich um zwielichtige Personen, die immer doppelzüngig sprechen. Sie haben einen verschlagenen Charakter, der es ihnen erlaubt, andre Menschen für sich einzuspannen und sie willenlos ihre Ideen umsetzen zulässt. Sie sind darum feige und heimtückisch: Tücke: wohl abgeleitet aus tuc Schlag, Stoß, Streich; schnelle Bewegung, Gebärde; Handlungsweise und hämisch: ‚versteckt, boshaft, hinterhältig, zu schaden trachtend, aufsässig’, und das im Sinne von ‚verhüllt und versteckt’. Sie sehen. man darf denen nicht glauben, die verdrehen einem das Wort im eigenen Munde und den Gedanken im eigenen Kopf. Sie spinnen ihre Opfer mit perfiden Phrasen ein und täuschen, wo sie nur können. Es fehlt den Angeklagten an Glauben in Gott, an den Staat und dessen Volk, als dessen Vertreter ich hier stehe und sie mit ausgestrecktem Finger beschuldige, nur aus niederen Beweggründen gehandelt zu haben. (Schaut sich um, nimmt den Arm runter, legt die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander. Dann schaut er hoch, redet mit bestimmter Stimme weiter.) Doch sehen sie selbst mein geliebter König, Herrscher unseres edlen und geliebten Volkes (zeigt auf die Videobeweise, Leinwand fährt herunter, Video von den Szenen 1 und 3.2, bei der auch die Zuschauer gefilmt erscheinen. Leinwand danach wieder hoch.) (Nach einer bedeutsamen Pause fährt er fort.) Warum? (Pause) Warum gehören solche bösen Menschen zu unseren Mitmenschen? Lieber Gott, schenke mir die Kraft, diese Menschlein von Ihrer Bosheit zu überzeugen. Sie verabscheuen uns und unsere Werte, die wir in unseren Brüsten tragen und die wir gegen jegliche Bösartigkeit verteidigen müssen. Wir müssen stark sein und dürfen nicht weichen. (erstarrt) (mit dem Finger auf die Angeklagten zeigend) Sie müssen sterben oder wir sterben, unser ganzes edles Volkes, die blühende Landschaft wird mit einem Tage welken, all unsere guten Werte passé. (setzt sich hin) Anwalt 2: (steht auf) Dem König geben wir also den Rat, die Angeklagten Thomas Weissbecker und Georg von Rauch zum Tode zu verurteilen. Kö: Ihr habt wohl und weise gesprochen meine Herren. (Aus dem Publikum dringt ein unruhiges Raunen, das den König verunsichert, der mit nervösem Blick Richtung Publikum schaut.) (Ein schwarz gekleideter Mann tritt von hinten an den König und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Alles schweigt, schaut zu dem König. Der König nickt, der Mann verschwindet.) Kö: (zum Publikum gewandt, bedeutungsvoll) Wir haben einen Zeugen, einen aus der Mitte des Bösen selbst...(Pause) Schickt sie rein! (Judis erscheint in Begleitung eines Schattenmanns, der stellt einen Stuhl vor die beiden Angeklagten, (auf der Lehne ist JUDIS zu lesen), verschwindet dann wieder. Vor dem Stuhl angekommen bleibt Judis stehen.) Kö: Schön dass sie gekommen ist. J: Es war nicht leicht. Kö: Es ist für die Wahrheit. J: (schaut sich ängstlich um) Wahrheit? (setzt sich) Kö: Das werden wir heute und hier unserem Anliegen gemäß herauszufinden unternehmen. (Anwalt1 steht auf) A1: Sie sind also Judis Ischias, eine Bekannte von Rauch und Weissbecker? Rauch: Die war nie unser Freund. So eine kenn ich nicht. Anwalt2: Schweigen Sie, bis sie gefragt werden. (Gibt Rauch eine Ohrfeige. Rauch reibt sich die Wange, schweigt) J: Ja. A1: (Der Anwalt holt unter seinem Hemd die Akte JUDIS hervor und blättert darin rum.) Sie sagen Rauch und Weissbecker haben Kontakt zu den Haschrebellen? J: Ja. Anwalt1: (lautstark und übertrieben)...zu einer der heimtückichsten Terrorgruppen der Welt? J: Was? Anwalt1: Die Haschrebellen sind Terroristen, das wissen Sie doch gaaanz genau. J: Nein. A1: Um so schlimmer. Es wird sich alles klären... da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind der Wahrheit auf der Spur. (wirkt unsicher, es scheint, als fallen ihm keine Fragen mehr ein.) A2: (Steht schnell auf, nah an Judis heran, laut.) Stimmt es nicht, dass sie zu Protokoll gegeben haben, Rauch ist der Kopf der Terrorzelle? J: Terrorzelle? A2: Sie wissen, was ich meine! (aus Lautsprechern) „Wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus.“ A1: (wieder zu Judis gewandt) Geben Sie es zu, es ist unmöglich zu leugnen! J: Ja. (senkt den Kopf) A1: Sie hören es meine Herren! (zu den Gerichtszuschauern gewandt, erst nach rechts, dann nach links.) Wir haben Recht! (alle nicken zustimmend) A2: Das hier (zeigt mit dem Finger auf Rauch und Weissbecker) sind gaaanz üble Spiessgesellen, von der ganz ausgewichsten Sorte. (die rechte Seite beginnt zu applaudieren, natürlich zuerst die Schwarzgekleideten, die zu den anderen Anwesenden der rechten Seite blicken und sie teilweise sogar anstoßen müssen, damit diese mitklatschen.) J: (leise kaum hörbar) Aber der Tommy, der hat nichts..., der ist kein Terrorist. Wirklich... A1: Die Sicherheit unserer ganzen Nation, die Sicherheit ganz Europas ist bedroht. -->(die linke Seite beginnt zu buhen)<-- (die linke Seite schaut mürrisch und senkt die Köpfe, völkisches Publikum im Vordergrund wird unruhig, einzelne Buhrufe) A2: (eindringlich) Aber sehen Sie denn nicht die Gefahr... Wir müssen etwas tun! -->(die linke Seite wird unruhiger. Die Eisenpforte geht auf, <-- (Das völkische Publikum wird unruhig und buht, Sicherheitskräfte dringen auf die Bühne, ziehen Einzelne aus dem völkischen Publikum raus. Am Rand sieht man wie Einer wieder versucht auf die Bühne zu rennen. Zwei SS Männer hinterher und rauf, auf dem Boden, mit dem Knie im Gesicht, dann hoch, eine mit der Faust und wieder seitlich raus. Das völkische Publikum wird wieder ruhiger.) A1: (zum König gewandt) Seien Sie gerecht und bestrafen Sie die beiden. Die beiden müssen sterben. Sie sehen, das hier (zeigt mit dem Finger auf Rauch und Weissbecker) sind gaaanz üble Typen. Kö: Wir müssen Sie bestrafen. (Beide Seiten unruhig, ein Raunen und Stauen geht durch die Menge, man flüstert, das völkische Publikum drängelt mehr und mehr, Rauch und Weissbecker sind gelassen und lümmeln in ihren Stühlen) Kö: Ich habe entschieden. (erhebt sich) Ich werde mich beugen. Ich werde die Gerechtigkeit selbst sprechen lassen. (hebt die Arme in die Luft) Ich rufe MOOGLE. MOOGLE komme zu uns und zeige uns die Wahrheit! (Der König setzt sich wieder) Szene 8.2: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Das Urteil (Ein Quader, der von der Decke gelassen wird. Es werden die Mund und Nasenpartie des Gesichts gezeigt, dabei wechseln die Bilder ständig, mal farbig usw., alle weiblich, das weibliche Orakel, Nebel. Auf der Leinwand erscheint MOOGLE, vor der Mundpartie. In großen Lettern ist zu lesen: Moogle deine Dezision! Darunter blinkt 'Enter!'.) Kö: So, meine Herren, jetzt gibt es kein zurück. Die Wahrheit tritt nun ans Licht. Die hier versammelten Volksgenossen werden Zeugen des heiligsten Gerichts und seiner von Gott gezeugten Wahrheit. Der Sinn all diesen Unsinns ist uns bald gewiss, wird eingebrannt in unserer Gewissen durch das ...so das kann ich jetzt nicht so genau lesen...heißt das?...ach, genau, Licht der Wahrheit, durch das Licht der Wahrheit. Es Gibt da auch nicht mehr zu sagen, ‚Drücken wir einfach den Knopf!’ (Steht auf und breitet seine Arme aus.) Hoheitlicher Geist unser Ahnen und Erben, stehe uns bei, MOOGLE, sprich zu uns! (Schattenmann fummelt am Laptop, parallel dazu auf den projizierten Bildschirm ein Cursor bewegt sich. Ein Klick-Geräusch. Ladebalken, der langsam voller wird. Bunter Bildschirm, der bedeutungsvoll blinkt. Das Blinken wird stärker, Sirenen, Nebel und Jaulen, Pauken und Trompeten sind zu hören. Das Ergebnis: Hommingberger Gepardenforelle Bild.) Kö: Die Heilige Wahrheit hat gesprochen, die Sinnoptimierung ist abgeschlossen! Das Orakel ist über uns gekommen uns zu unterweisen in seiner allmächtigen Allmacht. (hebt seine Faust, streckt den Daumen raus, lässt den Daumen nach unten sinken) A1 und A2: (sprechen unisono) Thomas Weissbecker und Georg von Rauch müssen für schuldig befunden und zum Zwecke der Optimierung der Weltgeschichte auf Grund höherer Tatsachen zum Tode verurteilt werden. J: (springt auf) Aber Ihr habt doch versprochen, dass dem Tommy nichts geschieht und nur der Rauch sterben muss. Ich bekomme doch ein Kind von ihm. A2: Schweigen Sie! Die Zeugin ist unglaubwürdig, wenn Sie behauptet, das Gericht habe Abmachung jedweder Art gemacht. Und da sie unglaubwürdig ist, beantrage ich diese Aussage aus dem MOOGLE-Protokoll zu streichen. Kö: Antrag angenommen! J: ( weint) Loise Otto-Peters: (rennt links auf die Bühne, mit einer übermannsgroßen Fahne, bleibt an der weißen Linie stehen, zu A2) Sie sind ein Schwein und spielen falsch! Ihr nutzt Judis aus, manipuliert ihre Ehrlichkeit, um ein patriarchalisches Regime zu erhalten. Ihr seid wie alle Männer in diesem Land. Sei es ein Beamter, ein Anwalt, ein Polizist oder der König, alles Männer. (spuckt auf den Boden, zeigt auf die Stelle) Diesen Boden aber putzt eine Frau, die ihr rumkommandiert, die eure Kinder kriegt und die ihr dadurch euer nennen wollt. (schwenkt die Fahne, Sicherheitsleute rennen von Rechts auf und nehmen sie fest und geleiten sie rechts an) J: (weinend zu W.) Thommy, ich hab das nur für uns getan. Unser Kind...Ich küsse Dich! (bricht zusammen und weint) (W richtet sich im Stuhl auf und schaut dann auf den Boden) A1: Dem Königlichen Gericht sind die anderen Umstände des Fräuleins Ischias bekannt, die aus der Zuneigung zum Angeklagten Weissbecker erwachsen sind. Es kann von einer Strafe für Falschaussage und Denuntiation vor dem heiligen und höchsten Gericht abgesehen werden. (Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge. „Ein Kind?“ ist wiederholt leise aus dem Publikum zu hören.) Kö: Niemand kann sich gegen MOOGLE stellen. MOOGLE ist groß und weise...MOOGLE zeig uns Deine Allmacht und sprich zu uns! (Aus dem Publikum dringt jetzt lauter: „Ein Kind?“ und „MOOGLE?“) (Auf dem MOOGLE Bildschirm ist ab jetzt genau, das zu lesen, was der König sagt!!!) Kö: Bitte erheben Sie sich meine Herren Revolutionäre: ich werde nun mit der Brille der königlichen Gerechtigkeit folgende Strafe im Sinne des Orakels lesen: Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit und der allmächtigen Allmacht MOOGLEs werden die Angeklagten, (Das MOOGLE Bild verzerrt sich. Die Schrift wird unscharf. Der Bildschirm flackert. Ein Bild von K ist ganz kurz zu sehen, auf dem zu sehen ist, wie der Zar auf dem Rücken des Königs reitet und der Kaiser mit einer Plüschpeitsche dem König auf den mit einem Tanga bestückten Hintern haut. Der Bildschirm blinkt einmal kurz schwarz auf. Dann fährt das Bild von links nach rechts ab. Es folgt ein Fließtext über das ganze Bild, der aber zu schnell herunter läuft, um ihn ganz lesen zu können. Man erkennt einzelne Zeilen, Wörter, mehr nicht, die Rede des Königs.) Moment,... ich kann das hier nicht lesen. (K verunsichert. Zwischendurch blinken nacheinander, in genauer Reihenfolge, einzelne riesige, über den ganzen Bildschirm ausgebreitete, Wörter: Leben, Tod ,Freiheit, Gefängnis, Judis, Revolution, König, Schattenmann, die K vorliest.) Kö: Da! Leben, nein Tod, ah! da! Freiheit! Freiheit?, nein! hier: ja! Gefängnis! Judis! Revolution! Kö... (Stockt, liest nicht weiter. Danach ist ‚Schattenmann’ zu lesen. K steht zügig auf, geht an den Rand des Balkons und sieht runter zu S.) S: (Macht sich gerade davon. Nachdem das Bild des Königs zu sehen war, räumt S zusammen, klappt seinen Laptop ein, steht auf.) Kö: (sieht gerade noch die letzten zwei Schritte, dann ist S weg.) Halt, wo willst... (Unterbricht. Guckt Antwort suchend ins Publikum, dann setzt er sich langsam wieder hin.) (Pause. Alle gucken sich gegenseitig an. Im Hintergrund fließt ein königlicher Text bis zum Ende, dann blauer Bildschirm mit weiß blinkender Schrift) ’Fehler im System. Nummer 33-42-35-x23’ Kö: (Laut, aber irgendwie unbeteiligt.) Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit und der allmächtigen Allmacht (kurze Pause) werden die Angeklagten... (überlegt) Die Sitzung, also die Sitzung wird vertagt...(schaut weg und erstarrt) A1, A2: (erheben sich sofort) Aber was passiert mit den Angeklagten? Die Angeklagten, die sind gefährlich, die müssen entfernt… Die gehören recht und billig verurteilt, ... erschossen,... oder erhängt, oder ...Hauptsache die Beiden sind weg! Kö: (wegguckend, wie nebenbei) Dieser Rauch..., der soll ins Königliche Kellergefägnis, bis auf Weiteres, vor Gott und dem kollektiven Gewissen,... bis zum nächsten Mal, wo er sich hier zu verantworten hat. Wir...Ich werde dieses Problem lösen. (erstarrt wieder, abwesend) A1, A2: Und was ist mit Weissbecker, der muss auch, der soll auch ins Gefängnis! Kö: (laut, gegen Ende leiser werdend, immer noch wie unbeteiligt, mit seinen Gedanken woanders) Dieser Weissbecker..., der soll zu diesem Weib. Sie wird schon dafür sorgen,...(zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf) …vor Gott und dem kollektiven Gewissen,... (zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf) …dass der nicht davonläuft... (zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf) Bis zum nächsten Mal, wo er sich hier... (zuckt kurz mit dem Kopf) Er soll täglich Meldung machen beim Amt!... (mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung Richtung Publikum) Ich schließe die Far... äh Verhandlung. (erstarrt.) Szene 8.3: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz. Die Verwechselung (Aus der Eisenpforte kommen 6 Sicherheitsleute des Königs, keine Schattenmänner. Zwei bewegen sich auf R und W zu. Die Anderen stellen sich links neben die weiße Linie und bilden einen Wall vor der Linie. Man sieht wie die Schattenmänner, die sich rechts im Publikum verteilt hatten, im Rücken der Sicherheitsleute nach unten sacken und auf Knien rechts aus dem Bild kriechen. Bevor die zwei Sicherheitsleute Rauch und Weissbecker erreichen, umarmen sich die beiden und drehen sich. Dann bleiben sie stehen. Jeder an dem Platz des Anderen. Es wird lauter im völkischen Publikum links. Das politische Publikum rechts, bemerkt, dass die Schattenmänner entschwinden und entfernt sich schnell, Haltung wahrend, aus dem Bild. Das völkische Publikum links versucht auf die rechte Seite zu dringen. Die 4 Sicherheitsleute halten sie auf. Sie bilden eine Kette. Es werden immer mehr, die auf die rechte Seite wollen. Kamerablitzlichter, Leute schreien Parolen, die Sicherheit kommt nicht mehr hinterher. Es kommen immer mehr Sicherheitsleute von rechts und halten dagegen. Keine Seite kommt voran. Genau an der weißen Linie verläuft die Front.) (Die Bilder auf dem Quader fallen in den virtuellen Raum nach hinten und geben den Blick auf das Bethanien frei, Mariannenplatz, vor dem Bethanien stehen weitere Demonstranten mit Fahnen und Feuer.) (Es bricht ein Geschrei beim völkischen Publikum aus, immer mehr Leute dringen aus dem Off auf die Bühne und drängen die Sicherheitsleute nach rechts (‚Schiebung’, ‚Alles Schwindel’, ‚Zeitschinder’, ‚Berliner Königstiger’, wird vom völkischen Publikum gerufen), die Sicherheitsleute bewegen sich rückwärts, Hektik, ein Knall. Alle bleiben stehen.) W: (Wird von den beiden Sicherheitsleuten gepackt, er windet sich, versucht sich zu befreien.) R: (will W helfen) W: (Bekommt bei der Rangelei einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, bleibt stehen und hält sich seine blutende Nase.) (Chöre werden Richtung König gesungen: 'Wir sind im Recht, was seid ihr?' 'Lasst den Unschuldigen ihre Unschuld!') K: (Schlagartig, wie ein Irrer, springt auf und schlägt mit seinem Königszepter auf den Tisch, dass die Holzspäne fliegen, schreit) RRRRUUUUUUUUUHHHHHEE beim heiligen Gericht! (die Szene erstarrt) R: (zu W) Durchhalten Georg, wir sehen uns wieder. (Die Sicherheitskräfte wollen W mitnehmen, der die Rolle von Rauch spielt) W: Nein! Wartet, ich will morgen eine neue Verhandlung. Wie lange soll ich... ich will nicht in den Knast zurück. Thommy...(wehrt sich gegen den Griff der Sicherheitsleute) Hilf mir! R: (geht ab und schaut traurig zu W., verschwindet dann links in der Menge) Kö: Jetzt führt Ihn endlich ab, er schmerzt meinen Augen! W: (wedelt mit den Armen) Aber verstehen sie doch, ich kann nicht zurück ins Gefängnis. (Es erwacht langsam der Tumult der Zuschauer wieder) Kö: Schafft ihn weg! (Die Sicherheitsleute schleifen W hinter sich her.) W: (Lauter werdend, z K, der seine Sachen zusammenpackt und den Balkon verlassen will.) W: (süffisant) Eure Hochwohlgeborene Durchlaucht betrachtet meines gleichen gleicher als gleich. Gleich in allen Gütern, gleichgültig, jedoch nicht als den Selben. So wundert es mich auch nicht, dass Sie, König der gerechten Weisheit und der allmächtigen Allmacht, den richtigen zum falschen machen und Unschuldige und Freigesprochene Menschen ins Verlies stecken wollt, Menschen wie mich. Thomas Weissbecker. (Raunen, der König dreht sich zu W, schaut verdutzt) Kö: Wartet! Was redet er? (Die Sicherheitsleute stoppen, W reißt sich los und steht auf) W: Ich bin ...Thomas Weissbecker. (Stille) Bis auf weiteres freigesprochen. Freigesprochen vom heiligen Gericht, vor Gott und dem kollektiven Gewissen, in unanfechtbarer Weise. Und niemand darf die Rede des Königs in Frage stellen, Unsere Hochwohlgeborene Durchlaucht... (Stille) Kö: Ich glaube ihm nicht. Ergreift Ihn! (die Sicherheitsleute des Königs kommen und halten W. von beiden Seiten fest) Findet den Anderen! Er gehört mir! W: (bissig) Der hat sich in Rauch aufgelöst. Sie halten mich widerrechtlich fest. Ich bin frei, ich will gehen! Kö: Überprüft seine Angaben! S: (kommt mit einem schwarzen Kasten, nimmt Ws Hand und führt sie hinein) W: (schreit auf, zerrt an seiner Hand) Nein, aua, aufhören, was ... aaaaah. (der Kasten gibt die Hand frei, unversehrt) S: (drückt drei Knöpfe, schaut mit finsterem Blick zu K) Er ist Weissbecker. (das völkische Publikum jubelt und will zu W stürmen. Die Sicherheitsleute bilden einen Schutzkreis um W und seine beiden Aufpasser und schlagen jeden der zu nahe kommt.) (von Abseits der Bühne kommen immer wildere Geräusche) Kö: (schlägt erneut mit seinem Zepter auf das Pult, das splittert) RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUHHHHEEHE im heiligen Gericht! (Schüsse fallen. Sofort öffnet sich die Tür hinter dem Balkon, Sicherheitsleute stellen sich im Kreis um den König und ziehen ihn von der Bühne. Alle fliehen in alle Richtungen. W bleibt allein zurück) Szene 9: Flucht nach vorn Szene 9.1: Befehl, dass Weissbecker und von Rauch vogelfrei sind (K und SS kommen gehetzt auf die Bühne, Projektion vom inneren der Kirche auf dem Mariannenplatz an die Rückwand) Kö: Diese Kretins. Das ganze Spektakel für eine Verwechslung. Tricksen Mich aus. Und dieses verdammte MOOGLE, was hat es sich dabei gedacht, mich so einfach im Stich... (Pause, dann zu sich) Das kann nicht sein, das muss ein Verrat... S: Wir könnten das Problem endgültig aus dem Weg schaffen! Kö: Ich glaube, wir haben größere Probleme als wir denken... S: Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an... Wir haben da unsere Methoden... Kö: Tun sie was sie können. Schlimmer kann es eh nicht werden. S: (geht ab) Kö: (wendet sich um und sieht das Innere der Kirche, wobei sich mit dem Umdrehen des Königs, die Projektion mit bewegte und nun den Chor zeigt. K geht darauf zu, der Chor kommt näher, es fahren Störstreifen durchs Bild, es ist als Projektion zu erkennen, K zögert, geht dann weiter, kommt an den Altar, kniet nieder) Habe ich nicht alles gemacht, wie ihr es schon so oft vor mir gemacht habt? Bin ich denn nicht von eurem Blute? Bin ich etwa meiner Zeit entwachsen? (Pause) Ich bin König. Die Revolution wünscht meinen Tod. Und mit meiner Verzweiflung erstarkt sie, und greift um sich. Auf meine starke Hand drücken sie ebenso stark zurück. Dieses Volk will meinen Tod. Immer lauter und lauter schreien sie nach meinem Kopf, nach meinem Blut. Und wenn die Schatten mich nicht mehr schützen, dann holt mich der Mob und lyncht mich. Ich darf nicht schwach sein. Entweder ich oder die Revolution. Am Ende wird einer darnieder liegen. (legt den Kopf ab und betet leise und schläft ein.) Szene 9.2: Kaisers Alp-Traum (K liegt schlafend auf der Bühne , er ist allein, die Bühne ist leer, wie in der vorherigen Szene. Die Projektion der Kirche ist weg. Es wird langsam dunkel, eine kleine Lichtsäule bleibt auf K) (lautes Weinen von Frauen und Männern erklingt) K: (erwacht und setzt sich hin, sucht die Richtung aus der das Weinen zu hören ist.) Traumwelt: (die Bühne wird braun ausgeleuchtet) (ein älterer Mann humpelt auf die Bühne, er wird überholt von einer jungen Frau ohne Schuhe und blonden Zöpfen, sie bleibt in der Mitte der Bühne stehen, ein kräftiger Mann in blauem Arbeitsanzug kommt auf die Bühne, bleibt bei ihr stehen, sie flüstert in sein Ohr, er ballt die Fäuste und will ab. Sie tippt ihm auf die Schulter und rennt in seine Richtung ab, also zurück. Er bleibt stehen, der alte Mann kommt auf ihn zu, schleppt sich hin) alter Mann: Wissen se villeicht, wo hier der nächste Bolle ist? Arbeiter bückt sich zu dem alten Mann runter und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr. Der alte Mann ballt die Fäuste und will ab. Der Arbeiter tippt dem alten Mann auf die Schulter und geht in die Richtung in die der alte Mann wollte, also in die aus der er gekommen ist. (ein Punk tritt auf, seine Ketten rasseln, hält beim alten Mann an)Wissen se villeicht, wo hier der nächste Bolle ist? usw (graues Licht) ein Mann in Meditationskleidung (orange ausgeleuchtet) Frau mit Lederstiefeln (Blitzlichter oder das flackernde kalte Licht für abgehakte Bewegungen) Bauer mit Heugabel (grün ausgeleuchtet) Schonsteinfeger mit Bürste (fast schwarz) Arzt mit blutigem Kittel (rot ausgeleuchtet) Opa mit Affen auf der Schulter und E-Leierkasten (normales Licht + Leierkastenmusik) Frau mit Kind(blau ausgeleuchtet) Mann mit Cocktail (lodernd zwischen gelb und rot ausgeleuchtet) Landstreicher (grau ausgeleuchtet) (Alle laufen nach der Nachricht in eine Richtung ab. Derjenige, der die Nachricht bekommt, bleibt stehen und gibt sie dem Nächsten. Die Personen kommen immer abwechselnd von links und von rechts, gehen alle nach hinten ab.) K: (steht auf und geht zu dem letzten Mann auf der Bühne) Was hat er zu ihnen gesagt? Landstreicher: Dass der König Träume tötet; Rauch und Weissbecker sind tot...Und jeder, der noch Träume hat, soll in die Oranienburger gehen und kämpfen. K: Gehen sie hin? M: Wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, der jemand anderem Bescheid sagt. K: Ich kann das machen. M: Nein, sie sind der König, sie werden nichts weiter sagen. K: (verblüfft) Sie wissen wer ich bin? M: Ja. Aber es wird Ihnen hier nichts passieren. K: Ihr wollt mich loswerden, meinen Tod, ich weiss es. M: Hier wird Ihnen nichts passieren. Sie träumen... K: Ich träume? M: Ja, aber wahre Dinge, die sich vor der Kirche abspielen! K: Aber nur gute Träume werden doch wahr! M: Ein böser Traum auch und gerade in unserer Zeit! Aber warum erzähle ich ihnen das? Sie sind Geschichte, es lebe die Revolution! (Licht aus) (Historische Zitate werden im O-Ton wiedergegeben) ‚In der Politik ist Versagen eine Schuld!’ (Adenauer) ‚Kacken und pissen kann niemand missen.’ (Breslau) (Licht geht an.) K liegt in seinem Bett und dreht sich hin und her, Bühnenlichterflackern, Flammen und Rauch, ...) Hexe Baba Yaga betritt die Bühne. (lacht dabei) Kö: (schreckt auf) Ich will nicht sterben! (er bemerkt die Hexe, erschrickt sich) Was wollt ihr hier? Träume ich? H: Ich will sehen, wie es meinem König geht. Kö: Mir geht es erst gut, wenn wieder Ruhe herrscht. Ihr wolltet mir helfen. H: Das werden wir. Weissbecker und Rauch werden sterben. Kö: Ich habe geträumt, sie sind es bereits. Doch sah ich auch Feuer und Tote, das Volk will meinen Kopf. H: Das Volk ruft Freiheit und verstoppft die Straßen, einzelne Autos brennen und ein, zwei Verletzte auf unserer Seite. Kö: Ich brauche Hilfe! Ruf mir den Kaiser und den Zaren herbei. Ich brauche mehr Truppen! H: Das tat ich bereits. Sie sind auf dem Weg. Kö: Das ist gut. (der König lehnt sich zurück, aufrecht an die Rückseite des Bettes) H: Wir werden siegen. Kö: (schon woanders) Gut. Das ist gut... (vorwurfsvoll) Wo wart ihr am Tag der Verhandlung, als MOoGle versagte? H: Ich musste zum Kaiser. Wien stand in Flammen. Venedig hat sich von Österreich unabhängig erklärt und eine Republik ausgerufen. Kö: Das schöne Italien...das ist tragisch...Schicken sie ihm meinen herzlichsten Beileid. (zu sich:) Von wem hol ich jetzt diesen leckeren Wein? H: Doch jetzt bin ich hier. Die Dänen kommen bald aus dem Norden und beanspruchen Schleswig und Holstein als ihr Gebiet, bald wird in Frankfurt am Main die Nationalversammlung einberufen und dann kommt es zu einer Verfassungsbildung. Ihr müsst stark sein! Nur ein starker König kann uns jetzt noch retten. Kö: (steht auf) Was schlagt ihr vor? H: Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Wir müssen handeln, bevor es zu spät ist. Kö: Wann kommen die Truppen des Zarenkaisers? H: An diesem Abend werden sie erwartet. Kö: Das ist gut. Das ist gut. Ich werde sie alle ... (ballt seine Faust.) H: Sei Herr Deines Schicksals, schaffe eine bessere Welt! Kö: Ich werde sie alle ...! (Licht aus) Version2 Kaiserhaft gelebt, bettelhaft gestorben. (K dreht sich im Bett hin und her, Bühnenlichterflackern, Flammen und Rauch, ...) Hexe Baba Yaga: König Pharao dachte sich einst Gott. Jetzt muss er sich von einem Landstreicher erklären lassen, dass auch er kackt. (lacht dabei) K: (dreht sich langsam um) Dei Stimme kenne ich doch. (erschrickt, als er sie sieht) Nein, was willst Du, ekelhaftes Vieh? H: Dir sagen, dass Venedig sich von Österreich unabhängig erklärt und eine Republik ausgerufen hat, die Dänen kommen aus dem Norden und beanspruchen Schleswig und Holstein als ihr Gebiet, bald wird in Frankfurt am Main die Nationalversammlung einberufen und dann kommt es zur Verfassungsbildung und...Du kackst! K: (schreit hysterisch) Das weiß ich doch alles. (wirbelt mit den Armen um sich) Sowas dummes brauchst Du mir nicht erzählen! Ich werde sie alle ... H: Gib Dich deinem Schicksal hin, wünsch Dir eine bessere Welt...lass einfach los! K: Ich will nicht...ja...aber es gelingt nicht...doch...es gelingt (man sieht die Matraze des Königs sich gelb färben, Urin und Kot läuft aus dem Bett in kleinen Rinnsaalen. Die Bühne wird langsam dunkel) Szene 10: Gefahr im Vollzug Szene 10.1 Barrikadenkämpfe (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt und verbindet die Szenen 10.1, 10.2 und 10.3. In der Mitte steht eine Mauer mit Fenster) (Linke Bühnenhälfte: Projektionen von Kämpfen, historische Bilder, Stimmen sind zu hören:) Es lebe die Revolution! Freiheit für alle! Krieg den Palästen! (Lieder sind im Hintergrund zu hören: Die Internationale, und andere kommunistische Lieder) (Am Ende der BilderReihe erscheint ein Auto in Orginalgröße, das auf Barrikaden auffährt. Die Bühne ist dunkel. Die Leinwand leuchtet und verbrennt schließlich, virtuell.) Szene 10.1: Berichterstattung vom Schattenmann (Rechte Bühnenhälfte: Set: Der König, ein Schattenmann, wieder ohne Binde. Das Bett von eben ist von einer rotgoldenen Decke bedeckt. Es steht vor einer längs zum Publikum gewendeten Mauer, die im ersten Drittel der Bühne steht. Leinwand in der Mitte, mehr rechts, mit aufgemaltem Fenster. (Sonnenschein, Bäume, grüne Wiese)) (König steht mit am Rücken zusammengelegten Armen am Fenster. Von hinten tritt ein Schattenmann an ihn heran(Schatten(Chef)) S: Euer Durchlaucht? Kö: Ich habe Sie früher erwartet... S: Die Straßen sind voll. Kö: Immer eine Ausrede...Leute wie sie haben immer eine, was? S: Das ist unser Beruf. (König dreht sich um) Kö: Gibt es Neues von der Front? S: Man sagt Rauch und Weissbecker sind tot... Kö: Das sind sie nicht. S: Woher wissen Sie das? Kö: Ich bin der König. (Pause)Haben Sie ihre Leichen gesehen? S: Nein... Kö: Die Beiden müssen sterben!!! Alle müssen sterben, die gegen mich sind. S: Es werden immer mehr. Die Dänen dringen in Schleswig ein und wollen... Kö: Ich weiss, ... Ich erwarte Truppen des Kaiserzaren. Wir werden sie...(ballt seine Faust) (Der König läuft langsam hin und her, immer noch mit geballten Fäusten) Kö: Wir können keine Gnade haben. Die Revolution will meinen Kopf und die Dänen mein Land. Ich muss Stark sein. S: Wir werden sie schützen. Kö: Ich traue Ihnen nicht. Sie sind ein Mann ihres Faches, kalt und unberechenbar. Sie sind nur ein Werkzeug. Wenn es heiß wird, sind sie weg und wechseln die Seiten. Ich kenne Sie. Ich habe es erlebt. Gehen Sie und machen Sie ihren Job. Ich werde auf mich aufzupassen wissen. (S ab. Der König stellt sich zurück ans Fenster und kreuzt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.) (dann Licht aus) Szene 10.3: Erschießung von Rauch und Weissbecker (Linke Bühnenhälfte: Version 1: Set: W und R in einer Autoattrappe(VW), die mit der Frontseite zum Publikum steht, Eisenacher- Ecke Fuggerstrasse,(ein Straßenschild wird aufgestellt) vor einem hell erleuchteten Möbelladen:(eine Leuchtreklame hängt von der Decke), Schattenchef und drei Schatten mit MPs. (Sirenen sind zu hören.) W: Die Scheiß Straßen sind voll. Wir kommen nicht raus aus dieser verdammten Stadt. R: Alter, mach irgendwas. Die verdammten Bullen sind hinter uns her! W: Ich komm hier nich durch. Alter, guck dir das an. Alles voll. R: (ruft nach vorn) Ey ihr da, lasst uns durch. Wir müssen da durch! W: Die hörn dich nicht... R: (noch lauter) Ey ihr tauben Nüsse, hört ihr nicht? Weg da. Aus dem Weg! Hallo! Hallo! (zu W) Hup mal! (W hupt) R: Ey ihr da! Hallo! Hört ihr mich! Weg da! (wieder zu W:) Die hörn gar nichts. Ich geh mal hin W: Sei vorsichtig. Es sind verückte Zeiten. R: Mach dir da mal keenen Kopp. Totjesagte leben länger.(R hüpft aus dem Wagen und geht vor um die Mauer rum. Gleich sind Schattenmänner um ihn.) S: Haben wir Dich, Du heimtückischer Halunke R: (versucht weiter zu gehen, doch die Schattenmänner versperren ihm den Weg, ohne ihn anzufassen)Was wolltihr? S: Du weisst, was wir wollen? Wo ist dein Kumpel? R: Der ist schon lange über alle Berge. S: (lacht) Wir wissen, wo er ist. (S schlägt R ins Gesicht.) Niemand lügt einen Schatten an. S: Ihr habt keine Chance, die Zeit der Spiele ist jetzt vorbei. Ihr werdet beide sterben, noch heute Nacht(R spuckt Richtung S, der gerade rechtzeitig seinen Kopf wegmacht) (R schlägt um sich und schafft es zwei Schritte aus dem Ring Richtung Bühne zu laufen) R: Thommy! Flieh! Sie haben mi... (Der Schattenchef schiesst R von hinten in den Kopf, Blut spritzt auf den Boden. R fällt sofort um.)(Auf der berühmten Leinwand ist Blut zu sehen) (W hört den Schuss. Er will gerade aufstehen, um zu sehen was los ist...) W: Georg? (...als er die Schatten um die Ecke kommen sieht. Er schaltet den Rückwärtsgang ein und fährt mit quietschenden Reifen los.(Motorengeräusch und quietschende Reifen sind zu hören) S: Er will weg. Schießt! Schießt, was das Zeug hält! (Maschinengewehrschüsse sind zu hören, die auf Metall treffen.) (Dann ein Knall, quietschende Bremsen, ein Auto, das sich überschlägt ist auf der Leinwand zu sehen)(W. sackt auf seinem Sitz zusammen, Blut aus dem Mund und den Ohren) W: (mit gebrochener Stimme, blut spuckend) Es lebe... die Freiheit!(W ist tot) S: Schafft die Leichen ins Hauptquartier. Wir müssen noch Fotos für die Presse machen. Und räumt diesen Dreck hier weg!(zeigt auf das Auto) (S steckt die Pistole weg, richtet und säubert seinen schwarzen Anzug und geht ab. Die anderen Schattenmänner werfen die Leiche von R in das Auto und schieben es aus dem Bild.) Licht geht aus. Tonbandaufnahmen sind zu hören. Erst Wählgeräusche, dann ein Tuten (Man hört Schusswechsel hinter dem Tuten) (Ein Telefonat beginnt durch die Lautsprecher zu ertönen): Po: Poizei-Abschnitt 36, was kann ich für sie tun? Zeuge: Hier werden welche erschossen! Po: Wo befinden Se sich? Zeu: Eisenacher Ecke Fugger...! Po: Was is passiert? Zeuge: ... Es passiert ja,... die werden erschossen da! Po: Bleiben Sie ruhig, wir schicken nen Funkwagen Z: ...schnell..oh.. jetz jetz - oh Mensch mir jehn die Nerven durch...verdammt P: Bleiben sie ganz ruhig, der Funkwagen is unterwegs. Z: Jetz jeht eener weg...und da putzt eener sein Auto und kümmert sich nicht, un Einer der liegt da! Mensch, der liegt da! Ick begreif dat nich... P: Das ist die heutige Zeit...wir rufen se dann an, wenn wa se brauchen. (Hörer wird aufgelegt, Tut-Geräusch.) (Im Hintergrund sind wieder Schüsse zu hören dann Ruhe) VERSION 2 Set: Eiesenacher- Ecke Fuggerstrasse, vor einem hell erleuchteten Möbelladen: W und R in einer Autoattrappe (VW), Schattenchef und drei Schatten mit MPs, ein weiterer Mann X, der sein Auto putzt. (Sirenen und Polizeifunk sind zu hören. Ein Großer Wagen hält neben dem kleinen, zwei Schattenmänner mit MPs steigen aus und halten sie sofort in Seitenfenster des VWs. Ein anderer (zufällig) vorbeigehender Passant hält eine kleinere Waffe ins andere Fenster.) Sofort raus da, aber schnell! Ein anderer: Keine Bewegung, sonst knallts! Alle drei werden an die Schaufensterscheibe vom Möbelgeschäft geführt. Der SS-Mann2 geht. S1 hält alle drei in Schacht. Diese drehen sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. S1 beginnt sie oberflächig zu untersuchen. Dann stoppt er aprupt, geht ein paar Schritte zurück, nimmt seine MP in die rechte Hand: Schuss. S1 ist erschrocken. S2 schiesst, die drei schiessen zurück: Schusswechsel. Von Rauch fällt tot um, die anderen versuchen zu flüchten. (Man hört weitere Schusswechsel aus den Seitenstrassen) (Ein Telefonat beginnt durch die Lautsprecher zu ertönen): Zeuge: ...ja, die werden erschossen da! Polizist: Bleiben Sie ruhig, ein Funkwagen ist unterwegs Z: ...schnell..oh.. jetz jetz - oh Mensch mir jehn die Nerven durch...verdammt P: Bleiben sie ganz ruhig Z: Jetz jeht eener weg...und da putzt eener sein Auto und kümmert sich nicht, un Einer der liegt da! Mensch, der liegt da! Ick begreif dat nich... P: Das ist die heutige Zeit...wir rufen se dann an, wenn wa se brauchen. (Hörer wird aufgelegt, Tut-Geräusch.) ------------- (Licht geht auf der linken Bühnenhälfte an) 'Set:'Eine Gruppe von Frauen, Judis, Louise und Polizisten Eine Gruppe von Frauen, unter Ihnen Judis und Louise, geraten in eine Sackgasse, sie stoßen an die Mauer. Von links hinter der Mauer kommen Polizisten, die die Gruppe sogleich umzingeln. Alle ziehen ihre Waffen.) P: Auf den Boden! Los auf den Boden! Louise: Wir haben nichts gemacht! (Sofort ohne zu zögern wird Louise zusammengeschlagen und weggezogen. Judis hält es nicht aus, sie will sich und ihr Kind retten: Sie glaubt sich nur erkennen geben zu müssen und alles wird gut.) J:(Sie schreit) Ich gehöre zu Euch! Helft mir! Ein Polizist in schwarzer Kampfuniform, schreit: Legen sie sich auf den Boden!Jetzt! J: Waaasss?? P: Auf den Boden hab ich gesagt! J: Ich bin ganz friedlich! P: (stürmt los) Hinlegen habe ich gesagt! J: Ich kann mich nicht hinlegen, ich bin schwangg... (schützt den Bauch, nicht das Gesicht)(Judis bekommt einen Kolben ins Gesicht, Blut spritzt(auf der Leinwand), sie fällt tot um!) (Die anderen Frauen hocken sich sofort zu dem Körper der Toten und fangen an zu weinen und zu schreien.) F: Was habt ihr gemacht... Sie ist tot. Sie ist tot! Ihr habt sie umgebracht! (Die Polizisten gucken sich unsicher an, dann ziehen sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen zurück. Einzelne Frauen stehen auf und gehen drohend und schreiend hinterher) F: Was habt ihr gemacht... Ihr Mörder, ihr elenden Mörder? P: Gehen Sie zurück! Wir haben Waffen. Gehen Sie! (Eine Frau beginnt Richtung Polizei zu rennen, sie will einem Polizisten mitten ins Gesicht springen, da fällt ein Schuss. Die Frau fällt zu Boden, Blut tritt aus ihren offenen Lungen.)(Die restlichen Frauen rennen weg, sie lassen die Leichen zurück.)(Auch die Polizisten sind nun verschwunden) (Licht aus) Szene 11: Ende der Fahnenstange (Licht geht an.) (Die Bühne ist kaum sichtbar zweigeteilt, in der Mitte ein Trümmerhaufen aus Holz und Müll, zwei Frauenleichen liegen auf der Bühne. Zusätzlich zerbrochenes Glas, zerfetzte Spruchbänder und kaputte Plakate. Es kommen Menschen mit Flaschen und Steinen in den Händen. Alle sind besoffen. Niemand interessiert sich für die Leichen. Hintergrundgeräusche: Sirenen, Schüssen, Brennende Flammen. Projektion vom Oranienplatz auf die Rückwand: in der Ferne sind Polizisten zu sehen, die nur dastehen) (die aufkommenden Personen setzen sich auf den Trümmerhaufen) 1: Es lebe die Demokratie, Freiheit für Alle! (streckt belustigt die linke Faust in die Luft) 2: (lacht dabei herzhaft) Ja jenau, Freiheit und Saufen und Brot für Alle! 3: (wütend) Dit kann so nich weiterjehn mit diese König. 1: (Faust immer noch in der Luft) Ick sag ja, das Volk muss uff die Straße. Wir müssen wat tun. Wir sind imma noch zu wenije. (senkt den Arm, schüttelt ihn aus) 2: (müde) Die Leute müssen begreifen, dass dit alle anjeht. Nich nur uns, die wa hier kämpfen. 4: (laut) Kämpfen is jut. Ihr sauft doch nur. Habt jar keen Plan wiet weiterjeht, oder? 2: Na weest du denn wat? (eindringlich, engagiert) 4: (beleidigt) Ne weeß ick nich, aber ick mach ja och keene Sprüche von Freiheit un so. 3: (provokant) Na un warum bist de dann hier? 4: (resignierend, ehrlich) Ick dachte, wir hätten ne Chance. 1: (belustigt) Wat isn dit für eener? Hastde keen Bock mehr oder wat? 2: (ermutigend) Willstde jetz uffjeben? Kreuzberg jehört uns... wenichstens eene Nacht im Jahr. 5: Da hinten kommen die Trupps von de König... 4: (müde) Ach wissta, ick bin müde, meene Beene tun weh und wat zu Essen könnt ick och mal langsam. Ick seh hier keen Sinn. 1: (laut) Sinn? Wat quatscht der von Sinn. Ick brauch keen Sinn! Freiheit brauch ick 5: Ick hau ab, die ham Wasserwerfer dabei. (5 geht ab) 6: (missmutig) Ick muss arbeiten jehn. meine Kinder die brauchen wat zwischen de Kiemen. Wat soll ick machen... (6 zuckt mit den Achseln. geht ab) 4: (bestätigt) Seht’a Mädels, dat wird nüscht mit unsere Revolution. 1: (laut, die linke Faust wieder hoch) Ick kämpf bis ick umfalle. Ick jeh nich nach Hause. 2. (müde) Ick bleib bei dir, hier an deine Seite. 3: (schlichtend) Mensch, dit können wa doch och morjen noch... 1: (wütend) Morjen ist zu spät. Ick will de Freiheit jetzt! 2: (abwinkend) Freiheit...wär für mich och morjen noch o.K. (1, 2, 3 und 4 gehen nickend ab) (zusammen): Nächstes Jahr machen wir sie fertig! Szene 12: Ende vom Lied Trauermarsch (auf die Rückwand werden die Bilder von Weissbecker und Rauch projiziert und deren Todesdaten) (Trauernde, die zwei Särge tragen, kommen über die Bühne gelaufen, von rechts nach links. Sie singen einen BeerdigungsBlues.) Zweitausendzehnundzwei, Reich der Reichen, da stehst du, juchhei! Aber wir Armen, verkauft und verraten, Denken der Proletariertaten - Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei, Zweitausendzehnundzwei! Laut werden die Namen der 183 Gefallenen vorgelesen: Rudi Stutze, Susi Mutzke, Benno OhneLeid, Ben Nojes, Rosa Liechtenstein, Lou Ksemburg, Karin Kraus, Denis Jut, Tobi Ornot, Wolfgang Tanznicht, Annie Malisch, Sean Stein, Mannie Poliert, Jean Darmerie, Karl Ender, Isolde Maduschen, Karl Lauer, Karl Rasur, Kristiane Latte, Ben Efits, Tim Buktoo, Rob Otta, Gerd Nerei, Berd Igermann, Mario Nette, Ingrid Denzien, Pat Riot, Roy Digerhund, Jup Ieter, Phil Zlauz, Roman Autor, Kai Pirinia, Nina Nanni, Rudi Mentär